The First Day of My Second Life
by jamiel33t
Summary: Brody Nolan is a girl with a secret, a secret so big she doesn’t even know the full extent of it herself. What happens when an old vampire discovers her secret and covets her as his own?
1. Chapter 1

***Hi guys, I've written lots of different fanfiction stories, but this is the first one I've published. Please give me some feedback, positive or negative, it's all appreciated :)***

"Come on, get out." Brody Nolan ushered the last few stragglers out of the bar she was working in. They were always reluctant to leave, especially when she was working as she was the most "fun" barmaid that worked there. She was usually the one who acted fun because she was really the most troubled. Most people who are troubled hide it by acting outgoing and fun.

"Brody, you're the most beautiful girl in the world." One of her regulars – John – drunkenly slurred at her.

"That's sweet, but no, you're not getting a lock-in."

"That's not what I was getting at."

"Sure it wasn't. Goodnight John." She closed the door and locked it. She turned to take in the bar which was not very wide, but very long. She had been working alone all night, which made her muscles ache from the sheer amount of walking she had done. She loved this bar though, and secretly thanked whichever God there was that she had gotten this job when she moved to Dallas. It had a rustic aesthetic to it, which was pretty special since it was in a city as big as Dallas. It was generally very busy, and most of the people were regulars. Even someone such as Brody, who rarely socialised outside of university and work, was an integral part of the social circle here.

"Here we go." She sighed as she began collecting glasses - this cleanup would take forever. She was subconsciously singing along with the song on the radio – Sex on Fire by Kings of Leon, not realising she was actually being watched. She turned around to face the bar and dropped two of the glasses she was holding which shattered and flew everywhere.

"I'm very sorry to have frightened you." There was a young man sitting on a barstool facing her. She had seen him earlier, and although she noticed immediately how stunningly beautiful he was, she didn't have much time to do more than note it as she was busy working. She had actually looked for him when she was clearing up but was disappointed to find that he must have left… obviously he hadn't.

"That's okay; you just need to give me a second to restart my heart." Brody joked and the man smiled. "I saw you come in, but I thought you'd left."

"I was sitting alone in the back… in my own world you might say. Do you want me to leave?" He gave off a distinct aura of loneliness and Brody felt a rush of pity for him, although not entirely sure why. He looked young, but his eyes looked wise yet weary.

"No, it's okay. Your penance for almost scaring me to death is to talk to me while I clear up. It's boring when you're on your own."

"I know what you mean." He nodded in agreement.

"So what's your name straggler?" Brody looked down to gage the damage the two dropped glasses had created. It wasn't too bad, she just needed the sweeping brush and a dustpan.

"My name is Godric, and yours?"

"It's Brody, nice to meet you." She saluted. "Back in a sec." She went through to the back cupboard and retrieved the dustpan and brush. She came back out to find Godric standing. Damn, he was fine. He was very pale, but so was Brody, and since she was anaemic she assumed he was too. It was a very common affliction these days.

"Allow me." Godric said in his rather luscious deep velvety tone. He held his hand out to take the dustpan and brush from Brody.

"Oh no, it's alright. I'm the one that dropped them."

"Which you would not have done had I not startled you. I insist." He looked at her face intently and for a few seconds she was struggling to remember why she was holding a dustpan… or what her own name was.

"Alright then, thanks." She gave in and handed them over. While she cleaned glasses she watched him sweep the glass up slowly and deliberately. She had let him stay behind for two reasons, the first being that she rarely got to speak to such beautiful men, and Godric was beautiful in every sense. His face was perfectly structured and without a single blemish. He had dark honey coloured eyes underneath dark eyebrows. He wasn't very tall, about 5'9" if she had to guess (she was only 5'3" herself) but his physique seemed to be firm and perfect, from what she could tell from the light coloured jeans and long sleeved grey jumper he wore. The second reason was that he had seemed lonely, and as someone who was very lonely herself, she completely sympathised with him.

"So that's an unusual name – Godric." She tried to make conversation, although their silence was companionable.

"It is?" He showed no expression of emotion.

"Yeah but I like unusual, normal is boring."

"You seem perfectly normal to me." He seemed amused.

"I'm normal on the outside."

"As am I."

"I don't think so." Brody blushed as she realised what she had just said. She looked down at the glasses she was cleaning to avoid Godric's gaze. When she sneaked a glance up she realised he was right in front of her and she jumped.

"I'm sorry… again." He apologised.

"I think you're intent on giving me a heart attack Godric. You move like a ninja." He smiled again, making Brody's heart flutter but she tried to ignore it. She had given up on romance a long time ago. When she touched humans, she could hear their thoughts…every single thought they'd ever actually had. Romantic relationships were a complete non-starter. There was also the problem of her other "talent". Aside from reading minds, she could move things with her mind. She tried as often as possible not to do this, but sometimes when she had a sudden burst of emotion she couldn't help it. It was like she had said to Godric – normal on the outside.

"I insist you let me help you clean up."

"Oh I couldn't do that."

"Yes you could, and you will." He smiled and picked up the cloth on the bar and took it to clean the tables. Brody smiled to herself. She was still cleaning glasses and quietly sang along with a Rolling Stones song that had come on.

"You have a very pretty singing voice." Godric commented and Brody blushed. She hadn't realised he could hear her.

"I uh, I sing at university. Well I don't just sing. I study music." Brody realised that had sounded garbled and rambling, so she blushed yet again.

"What kind of music?"

"Any kind of music, musical theatre, history of music, practical music and lots more."

"That's very interesting. Do you play instruments?"

"Oh yeah, I play piano, guitar, bass guitar, drums, cello, and violin. I'm learning to play a few more, but those are the only ones I could really claim to be able to play."

"You don't seem like the type that likes classical music, what music do you like?" She assumed he was referring to how she was dressed and how she looked. She was wearing tight black jeans and a red and black plaid shirt tied up at the waist to reveal her midriff. She also had chin-length black hair which was pulled back in the tiniest ponytail and half of it was falling in her pale face. She had thick black eye-liner on and a hoop piercing in her nose.

"I do like classical sometimes, but I suppose my favourite genre is punk rock."

"Punk rock?"

"Yeah man, punk." With that she launched into a monologue of what bands she liked and why, including who was better live, and whose guitarists could use a bit of extra practice. Godric continued to clean but seemed genuinely interested in what Brody had to say.

"So what kind of music do you like?"

"I don't think you would care for it."

"Try me, I'm pretty eclectic."

"Perhaps some other time." He held up the cloth. "Finished."

"That's great, thanks man. I think you've earned a drink, what's your poison?" To Brody it looked as though Godric was feeling very awkward, but he seemed to compose himself as he said:

"I don't suppose you have any TruBlood do you?"

"Sure we've…" Brody trailed off as the realisation of Godric's words hit her. "Uh… are you a vampire?"

"You really couldn't tell?"

"I didn't even think for a second." She subconsciously backed away a step or two. "You're not going to bite me are you?"

"Of course not." His face looked pained.

"You swear? It would be really shit of you to drink my blood man."

"I swear. I can leave if you wish."

"No I don't want you to leave." Brody said so quickly that she blushed.

"Good. I didn't want to leave."

"Sorry, I shouldn't act shocked. It's not like you should have to announce yourself or anything like that."

"No, I should really."

"Don't be ridiculous. I didn't introduce myself as Brody the human, did I?"

"But that is assumed."

"Well in my opinion, if you're one of the good ones then it doesn't make any difference. You're still Godric and I'm still Brody, correct?

"What are you?" Godric looked amused.

"I'm complicated. What type do you want?" She smiled and turned around to get his TruBlood.

"A negative if you don't mind."

"Not a problem." She put in the microwave under the bar.

"You really don't mind me being here?"

"Not at all. I didn't mind before I found out you were a vampire, and I don't mind now. I was just a bit shocked because I've never met a vampire before."

"Really? We've been out for a few months now."

"I know there are vampire bars and stuff like that around Dallas, and some of the girls from my course go a lot, but I keep to myself most of the time."

"You're not from Dallas are you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Your accent suggests a more northern background."

"You're right. I'm from Washington DC."

"And you chose university in Texas because…?"

"Now that is a very long story."

"I have until 4am."

"Is that your bedtime?" Brody teased and Godric actually gave a short laugh.

"Well yes I suppose it is."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You may."

"How old are you?"

"I think that would slightly overwhelm you."

"Try me."

"Two thousand years old."

"Holy shit, that's amazing."

"Amazing?"

"Yeah. I think it's cool that you've lived so long. How old were you when you were turned?"

"I was eighteen."

"Yeah you look young."

"You look rather young yourself."

"I know, it seems like I actually haven't changed a single bit since I was eighteen. I'm 21 now."

"You do look about eighteen."

"Well like I said, normal on the outside."

"You think you're not normal on the inside?" He sat on a barstool and Brody handed him his TruBlood that had been heating up.

"I know I'm not."

"That's silly."

"If only you knew Godric."

"Then enlighten me."

"That's another very long story."

"I'm hoping you're going to share some of these long stories with me someday."

"Someday I just might."

"Are you working tomorrow?"

"No I am not." Brody smiled.

"If you have no other plans I'd very much like to see you."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Sure, that'd be cool."

"Cool? Oh yes, I'm not completely sure of the current sayings, but cool sounds appropriate." Brody laughed. "You'll have to teach me a few more of them." He stood up and put his bottle down. "Should I meet you here just after dark then?"

"I'll be here." She smiled and blushed.

"Then I shall see you soon." Godric smiled and left.

"Yes!" Brody cheered to herself. Now, what does one wear when hanging out with a vampire? She pondered.

***Let me know what you think guys :)***


	2. Chapter 2

***Thank you for your reviews, you wonderful people :) This is a bit of an in-betweeny chapter until I get the next one up. Reviews make me happy hinthint :)***

"You're home late." Brody's flatmate Haley was sitting on the sofa reading a book and listening to the Dresden Dolls. She looked up to the living room door when Brody entered.

"Oh Hales, you will not believe this!" Brody sat on the sofa with a grin like the Cheshire Cat.

"Wow, I've never seen you so happy… like ever." Since moving to Dallas three years ago, Haley and Brody had always been roomies, and as much as Haley loved Brody, the girl admittedly had several issues.

"I'm not THAT happy." Brody tried to deny but ruined the effect by grinning even more. She had practically skipped out of the bar tonight. A two thousand year old vampire actually wanted to see her again, without her being a meal for him. She knew it was pathetic, but she actually felt worthy. It was a feeling she had rarely experienced in her life.

"So go on, what is it?" Haley poked her leg.

"Well, I sort of have a date tomorrow." Brody waited to see what an effect this would have on her friend.

"Seriously?" Haley was delighted. Brody had never had a date since coming to Dallas, and rarely acted interested in men, or women for that matter. Haley, being a 'loose woman' thought that this was part of the reason Brody was always so down in the dumps.

"Seriously!"

"Who with? Tell me it's that cute guy from your Musical Theatre class, you know the one that always wants to do lead vocals with you."

"Uh, no." Brody looked confused for a second. "Tonight when I was cleaning up, there was a vampire there." Brody looked elated by this news but Haley's face fell.

"You're not going to say what I think you're going to say, are you?"

"He asked if he could see me tomorrow!"

"What?!" Haley jumped off of the sofa, dropping her book and putting her hands on her hips. "I knew you were always a crazy kid Brode, but are you THAT crazy?"

"What's crazy about it?"

"What do vampires feed on?"

"He had a TruBlood if that's what you're talking about."

"Come on Brody, could you live without your main source of food?"

"Well I'm a vegetarian so you're obviously asking the wrong person that question."

"Brody, he is going to feed on you, that's what they do! And I will not let that happen to you."

"Haley, I'm 21 years old. If I want to go out with a vampire then I will."

"You can't let them deceive you. That real clever girl from my Business class at college who dropped out?"

"Carla?"

"Yeah, Carla. She dropped out because she got all involved with those vamps. And I saw her a few weeks ago at Starbucks, and she wasn't even trying to hide all the fang marks she had. It was the most disgusting thing I ever saw."

"Haley, no vampire is going to feed on me, okay?"

"You're stupid. You know you're stupid right? You're going to end up being another dead fangbanger!"

"Thanks Hales, I appreciate your confidence in me."

"Brody you're a sister to me. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." She had tears in her eyes from both anger and frustration.

"You know I can take care of myself."

"You've never done anything this crazy before though."

"It isn't crazy Haley. It's just different."

"Well I'm not happy about it."

"Just accept it. I'm going to pick an outfit for tomorrow night." Haley looked resigned as she said:

"You'll look good in the green skirt." She sighed.

"Thank you." Brody smiled as she left the living room and went down the hall to her small bedroom. She loved her room, it looked like she'd always wanted her room back home to look, but her asshole of a father wouldn't let her. Her room now had dark almost blood red walls, which you could barely see due to the large number of posters on the walls. She had a huge four poster bed, which was black, with dark purple satin bedcovers on it. The bed took up most of her room but she had a walk-in cupboard which she opened now and stood at the door. Her arms were weary from the night's work, so she used her power. It didn't take much effort as usual. She was simply required to look at the items of clothing she wished to move, and will them to move, and they did without fight. She found the green skirt that Haley mentioned and held it up. It had a few creases, which for anyone else would mean having to iron it, but for Brody she only had to concentrate a little harder and the creases would unfold, leaving the item of clothing smooth and looking like it had been ironed.

"Perfect." Brody was pleased with her work. Lying the skirt out on the chair next to her bed, she took her clothes off, throwing them into a pile, pulled on an old Sex Pistols t-shirt, and got into bed. The busy night was responsible for her falling asleep so quickly, but an old vampire was the reason she was smiling as she did so.

"_Godric?" Brody sat up in bed and saw the beautiful vampire sitting on the edge of her bed. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and put a hand to her very messy hair._

"_Do not worry. I think your hair looks fine." He smiled serenely._

"_You read minds?"_

"_Yes, didn't I tell you?"_

"_No you didn't. You can tell what I'm thinking?"_

"_You're thinking what I'm thinking." He trailed one finger lightly down her arm which made her shiver with anticipation. He moved closer to her, his face barely two inches from hers. He stared into her eyes._

"_And what's that?" Brody whispered, still shivering._

"_You want me."_

"_I do." Brody's breaths were coming short and sharp now._

"_Say it." Godric's face was so close it was almost touching her. He inhaled her scent, closing his eyes as he did so._

"_I want you."_

"_How much do you want me?"_

"_More than you can imagine." She felt like she would faint soon. She bit her lip as Godric moved to inhale the scent at her neck. Her heart was throbbing._

"_Then I shall not leave you waiting." He moved suddenly and the next thing Brody felt was an extremely sharp pain in her neck._

Brody woke up with a scream, her heart pounding and sweat pouring down her face.

"Oh God." She was breathing heavily. It had only been a dream, but yet it had felt so real – she even felt her neck which further proved she had been dreaming. She flopped back down on her bed, still breathing heavily and knowing she would not sleep for another minute that night. 'Godric, I can't believe I'm dreaming about you already' she sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

***Here we go, chapter 3 up. If I get more reviews I may even be tempted to put a chapter 4 up (go on you know you want to!)***

Brody's teeth chattered as she stood outside her place of work. She really wished she had been clever enough to think of bringing a jacket this evening, though Haley had encouraged her to get out of the house. She smiled at the memory.

"_Okay I know I said I wasn't happy about you going out with this vamp, but if you rearrange those candles one more time, I am going to scream." Haley threatened from her position on the sofa. Brody had (for the countless time that day) been arranging the different colours of candles into different groups._

"_I'm sorry Hales, I'm just so nervous."_

"_So would I be if some vampire was about to make me his next meal."_

"_Shut up Haley."_

"_Look you're already dressed, although you've redone your hair and make-up about twenty times each. Why don't you just go to your bar and have a drink?"_

"_I should, shouldn't I? It'll take the edge off."_

"_I agree. But only one because I don't want your judgement being clouded tonight."_

"_Since when have you been so sensible?"_

"_Since you told me you're going on a date with a vampire. I feel like a worried parent."_

"_Do I have a curfew mom?" Brody teased._

"_Oh be quiet." Haley snapped, but smiled – just a little._

"_Alright, I'm going. How do I look?" Brody spun once. Haley looked over her olive green skirt, black vest top and flat black ballet pumps. _

"_You look too good." Haley frowned._

"_Stop fretting Hales. I won't be too late."_

"_Okay, call me if you need me alright?"_

"_I will! Goodbye."_

"I like your smile." Brody heard a voice quietly say. Her heart jumped in her chest – half because of the fright and half because she knew who it was. "Did I frighten you again?" Brody turned to see his expressionless face, but with eyes which conveyed the slightest hint of concern. God, he looked perfect. He was wearing darker jeans, which were fitted, and a long sleeved white cotton top. He could wear a bin bag and make it look stylish.

"I'm getting used to it." Brody said nervously. She wrung her hands a little bit like she always did when nerves got the better of her. Godric seemed to notice how nervous she was and smiled in what he must have thought was a very pleasant way to comfort her, but instead it made her heart pound.

"What would you like to do?" He asked politely.

"Uh, I'm not too fussed. I'm here for the company." Oh God, she did NOT just say that out loud. She blushed a deep shade of scarlet. Godric was amused by her human emotions, but not in a cruel way. He was fascinated. Recently most humans had either thrown themselves at him or been disgusted with him. This quiet unassuming girl was neither. He could tell she thought he was attractive – all humans, male or female, thought he was attractive. But she spoke to him as if he were just simply Godric, and she was just simply Brody, and the whole supernatural fiasco going on in the world just did not exist.

"As am I." He assured her.

"So you're not hungry?" She asked timidly, but she was teasing him – he could tell.

"Not at this moment no." He smiled. "Have you eaten today?"

"Uh, no I haven't."

"Would you like to?"

"I suppose I could eat."

"Then it would be customary for me to take you to a restaurant, yes?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"If this is a date or not." Brody blushed the darkest shade of red there was.

"And if this were a date, what would that entail?"

"You don't know?"

"I'm interested in your perception." He looked amused and Brody thought you could fry food on her cheeks, they were so warm.

"I don't want to say, I'm embarrassed."

"I can tell. Let us say we're friends for the moment, but the evening is open to possibilities."

"Okay." Even the thought of possibilities with Godric made her weak at the knees.

"Then I suggest we go to a restaurant which is only a short walk from here. It serves very good food as I'm led to believe."

"Uh, does it serve vegetarian?"

"You are vegetarian?"

"Yeah. Is that okay?"

"Are you asking me if it's okay for you to be a vegetarian?" He almost laughed.

"No I didn't mean that, I just meant is it okay to go to this restaurant if I don't eat meat."

"I do believe they serve non-meat meals."

"Then that's cool."

"There's that word again, cool."

"If you want to live in America in the 21st century you'll have to get used to it Godric." Godric began to walk and Brody fell in line beside him.

"I told you last night, you will have to school me on the current sayings circulating amongst the youth of our country."

"You're not really from this country though are you?"

"No I am not."

"You sound Danish or something."

"I am from an area that around the time of my changing would probably be where today's Denmark would be, you're right."

"What was it like when you were growing up?" Godric was silent and Brody panicked. "Oh you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"That's quite alright. It's just difficult to know what to tell you. You know I was eighteen when I was turned?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I lived in an age where hunting and gathering were the necessary tools of survival. The age expectancy for a young man would be his late 20s, so by then I was already fairly old in my time. I was already married, but with no children."

"Do you remember your wife?" Brody asked quietly. She wanted to know absolutely everything about this enchanting vampire – man.

"I do." He said in a voice that was not unkind, but which displayed his desire for the subject not to be pursued.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not apologise for being inquisitive. But one must exercise caution when being inquisitive, you understand?"

"I do."

"We are here." Godric stood outside a lavishly decorated window which indicated that Italian food was served inside. "You like Italian food?"

"I do." Brody nodded. "This place looks beautiful."

"It's better inside." Godric held the door open for her and she went inside.

"Wow." Brody's mouth dropped open. This place was really, really expensive looking. She imagined just the gold and red wallpaper cost more per yard than she made in a month.

"I told you." Godric smiled. They were seated at a booth in the back corner, for privacy.

"Godric, this place is so pretty, thanks for bringing me here, but it's so expensive." Brody said after a quick scan of the menu.

"That is neither here nor there." He flicked his hand lightly as if her comment was not worth worrying about.

"Do they serve TruBlood?"

"I imagine they do."

"Good, because I don't want to be eating alone. Although you'll technically be drinking." Brody laughed and Godric joined in briefly.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" A tall brunette girl, with a beautiful face, and an even sexier body came over to their table.

"Have you decided what you would like?" Godric asked Brody.

"Uh, I'll have the spinach and ricotta gnocchi. And a white wine."

"May we have that and an A negative TruBlood please." The girl wrote it down on her pad without any surprise.

"Would you like anything else sir?" She asked

"That will be all thank you." The girl left and Brody couldn't help but watch her.

"Part of the job requirement for here must be that you are either supermodel gorgeous or you don't get the job."

"That is supermodel gorgeous?" Godric indicated the waitress that had just left.

"Come on Godric, you may be a vampire, but you're also a man."

"I see that she is attractive, but when you're my age you don't really see beauty the same way as most."

"How do you see beauty?"

"I see skin-deep beauty, but I also see under the skin. I can tell when someone is not just another human – when they have something special about them." Godric looked at her meaningfully.

"Uh, that's cool." Brody flushed with pleasure.

"I love it when you do that."

"What?"

"Your face gets flushed a lot."

"Is that why you like to say things that embarrass me?"

"I speak the truth, nothing more, and nothing less." The waitress returned with Godric's TruBlood and Brody's wine.

"Does that really taste like blood?" Brody asked.

"Hmm." Godric made the first proper facial expression Brody had seen him make – a grimace.

"That good huh?"

"It's sustenance. I'd compare it to you living on tofu, but you must enjoy that."

"I do." Brody laughed.

"Have you always been a vegetarian?"

"Yeah. My mom was a vegetarian."

"You said 'was'?"

"Oh, yeah. She died when I was 10."

"Do you mind if I ask how…?"

"She killed herself. She cut her wrists."

"That must have been very traumatic for a ten year old."

"Totally. I wouldn't have made it through if I didn't have my older brother Adam."

"Where is he?"

"He still lives in DC."

"You never did tell me the long story about why you moved all the way to Texas."

"It's not a long story per se, but it's a little immature. I didn't want you to think badly of me."

"I promise I won't." His eyes were so sincere that Brody couldn't doubt him.

"Well, I told you my mom killed herself." Godric nodded. "That was because my father left her for a woman half his age. She was okay for a couple of months, but then she was just sad all the time. One day it must have gotten too much because I came home from school and she was dead." Brody said it so matter-of-factly. She had learned to live with it now, even if she was now haunted by issues.

"You found her?"

"I did."

"I am very sorry for you Brody. Is that why you moved away?"

"I moved away because I was forced to live with my asshole father and the woman he left my mother for in the first place. I told you it was immature."

"It isn't immature. I can understand why you would do that."

"My life since I left is a happy story though. I love university, I've got a job I like, and a room-mate I'm really close to. It's not much, but it's my life."

"It sounds very good for you."

"What about your life Godric? Is it satisfying?"

"That's an odd question to ask."

"Well if I were as old as you I would maybe be questioning the point in life. I'm nowhere near as old and I already do."

"Some people find their purpose in life in a short time, and unfortunately others never find theirs."

"I know what you mean. I kind of drive myself crazy but I always think things about soul mates. I do believe in them, but those people who claim to have found theirs… how do they know that is THE one? Is there only one for each person? And if so, how are you meant to find that one person when there are six billion people on the planet? What if you never find them? Are you supposed to live your whole life unsatisfied? Or even two thousand years." She pointed to Godric.

"I think you are cleverer than you let on." He smiled.

"I'm not, I just think about things a lot."

"I understand what you mean. I for one, have not found my soul mate, and I have travelled extensively, met many women, and men for that matter, both human and vampire alike, but none have captured my interest in such a way that makes me think they are the one person I should spend the rest of my life with."

"If you haven't found one, then I give up."

"You are not a quitter."

"You can tell that?"

"You seem like a driven young woman."

"I try." She smiled. The waitress returned with Brody's food, which looked simply mouth-watering.


	4. Chapter 4

***Thank you for your lovely comments, this is another in-betweeny chapter, more to come soon :)***

"Was your meal satisfactory?" Godric asked as they were leaving the restaurant. Brody had felt a little awkward inside as Godric had watched her eating intently, and no girl likes to be watched while she eats – especially by a beautiful man.

"It was fantastic. Thank you, so much." They were walking down the street in the dark – the lights seem to have broken.

"It was my pleasure."

"I'm real sorry; I know this must be pretty boring for you."

"What makes you say that?"

"If I were you I'd be so bored. I mean how many humans have you seen in your time? I imagine none of them really stand out enough to intrigue you."

"I wouldn't say that." He smiled again. His smile actually made her insides squirm.

"Seriously though, do humans not bore your senseless?"

"Most do to be honest. Their reactions and emotions are so predictable. They lack originality. You, however, do not."

"You think I'm original?"

"I do. You have an aura about you Brody, and I don't think you realise it."

"What kind of aura?"

"It's different."

"Different good I hope."

"Absolutely."

"By the way if you want to get in with the lingo, you'd say something like totally."

"So instead of absolutely, I say totally?"

"Yep."

"Okay well, totally." Brody laughed and Godric smiled at the sight.

"On second thoughts, I think I prefer you saying absolutely." There was a sound of whooshing and Godric held his arm out in front of Brody to stop her walking.

"What is it Godric?" He held a finger up to her lips to indicate that she should be quiet. Suddenly a man appeared in front of them… but a man couldn't move that fast, could he? Brody screamed and almost fell over, but Godric stopped her. She felt his cool hand through her thin vest top, and there was now no way her heart could beat slower.

"Stan." Godric said to the man.

"Sheriff." Brody wondered who he was speaking to, did he just call Godric 'sheriff'?

"What is the matter?"

"Should we discuss this in front of your meal?"

"She is not my meal. She is my friend." Godric said with a voice so full of authority it almost made Brody laugh at how Godric, looking as youthful as he did could command this man (vamp).

"Sorry Sheriff. We have a problem with a nest in Oak Cliff."

"I see. Brody you must excuse me, if I get you back to the bar where you work will you be alright from there?"

"Yeah, sure. Is everything okay?"

"It will be. Stan I will be there in a few minutes." Godric told the man and he left.

"Was he a vampire too?"

"Yes." Godric moved quickly along the street and Brody had to half-run to keep up with him. Suddenly they were outside the bar and she was sad – she didn't want him to leave. "I must leave you now."

"Will I see you again?"

"Totally." Brody laughed again. "You will, very soon."

"I'm glad."

"As am I." He leaned in to kiss her cheek. Brody felt his cold lips on her cheek and she shivered. "Goodnight Brody, it was a pleasure."

"Goodnight Godric." Godric turned to leave and suddenly he was gone. Brody put her hand up to her cheek where his lips had been moments previously.

"Oh my God!" She said out loud. That was the first time she had touched his skin and she couldn't hear his thoughts. She wondered if it was just Godric whose thoughts she could not hear, or if it was the entire vampire population – not that she wanted to test that theory. Unwittingly, Godric had just proven himself to be perfect in Brody's eyes.

---

"Brody, he's a vampire, he's not going to call you." Haley said as the girls were eating dinner two nights after Brody's "date" with Godric.

"Shut up Haley."

"Unless he's a hip vampire, and he's going by the three day rule."

"Haley, I feel shitty enough as it is, so if you don't mind, just shut the fuck up."

"Alright, I'm sorry. Do you like him?"

"So much. I can't hear his thoughts."

"Wow, seriously?"

"Yeah, and it's just so perfect. But as usual in my life – nothing goes perfect."

"Stop playing your violin. Are you working tonight?"

"No I'm not." Brody toyed with her vegan curry.

"Well I suggest that you and I go out."

"Out where?"

"Clubbing of course."

"It's a Sunday night."

"But we're students, we part any day of the week."

"Maybe you do."

"Look Brode, I know you're not much of a socialiser, which is cool. But I really think that your manic-depressive state because of this dude, vampire or not he's just a dude, is depressing me. I say we go out, drink some tequila, dance to bad music, and flirt with unsuspecting victims."

"I would like some tequila." Brody said thoughtfully.

"See, I make perfect sense."

"Okay you're on. But I'm not flirting with anyone."

"You do all the drinking and I'll do all the flirting."

"Sounds good to me." Brody got up from the table. "I'll just go see what I have to wear." She went into her room, not bothering to use her power to sift through the clothes. She felt a tear at her eye. God, get a grip, she wasn't crying over Godric was she? It was only two days ago, calm down.

"Brode?" Haley stuck her head in Brody's walk in wardrobe.

"Yeah?"

"Can I borrow those platform Mary-Jane shoes in your room?"

"Sure. I'm wearing flats tonight anyway."

"What dress are you gonna wear?"

"I think I'll wear this one." Brody pulled out a knee-length, strapless black dress with a white anchor on the front and a few stars up the side.

"That's sexy, you'll look so good in it."

"Thanks Hales." Brody got up and returned to her room, getting her hair and make-up sorted, and resigning herself to getting drunk to the point of distraction.


	5. Chapter 5

***Here's some more Godric/Brody goodness for you :)***

As soon as Brody had entered the club she started feeling self-conscious as usual. She headed straight to the bar.

"Hi can I have two tequila slammers please?" She asked the barman.

"You sure can sweetie." He eyed her and she cringed. As if. Why did men always automatically assume that girls much younger than them would be even slightly interested? Ew.

"Hey Brode, get the drinks?" Haley approached Brody after having been at the bathroom to fix her make-up. There had been a completely major drama in the cab on the way here when Haley had accidentally smudged her eye make-up – 911!

"Sure, here you go." Brody handed her the drink, they both slammed them and drank them in one.

"Oh God." Haley coughed. "That shit will put hairs on your chest."

"You got that right. Another?"

"Totally." The girls both laughed.

"Brode, is it just my imagination or is that creepy barman checking you out?" Haley commented later in the evening as both of the girls were dancing.

"I noticed earlier. I may puke." The girls laughed. "But I do need to go to the bathroom, so I'll be back in a sec." She left Haley to turn around and dance with the guy behind her. On the way to the bathroom, Brody bumped into someone at the edge.

"Oh I'm sorry man." She patted his arm, immediately regretting it as several images burned into her mind. One of the more recent ones being the man's thoughts right now. Brody looked up at him. He was an older man. His thoughts had shocked her because she had seen Godric's face in them. It took her a few seconds to work out what the thought was… she walked to the bathroom and stopped suddenly a few feet from the door.

"Oh no!" Godric was here, the man she had bumped into had seen him, and that same man also had a gun with silver bullets in it. She had to find Godric, but this place was so crowded, where would he be? And why was he even here? She pushed her way over to a table in the corner which she climbed onto, thanking God that she had to foresight to put flat shoes on instead of heels. She stood up, scanning the club as she did so. There he was. He was with another pale and beautiful woman. They were standing still as statues in the corner, watching the people in the club. Brody stumbled and fell off of the table, landing awkwardly on her wrist. A man behind her helped her up.

"Thanks." She said through gritted teeth – she had totally broken that wrist. She held it close to her body as she pushed through the crowd to get to Godric. She looked to the edge of the dance floor and saw that the man whose thoughts she had seen was no longer standing there. Where had he gone? She felt a more frantic urge to get to Godric now. She burst in front of him and the female vampire he was with. His face was expressionless as usual, but his eyes were slightly surprised.

"Godric…" Brody was trying to catch her breath when she heard behind her.

"You vamp scumbags shouldn't be here!" She saw the man who had been thinking about killing Godric lift the gun, point it at him, and pull the trigger. Brody stood in front of Godric, concentrating on the bullet, which stopped a few inches from her face and dropped to the floor. Everyone in the club had screamed and fell to the ground, shielding their heads, except for Haley who was making her way towards Brody.

"Brody! Are you okay?" She ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm fine Haley."

"We best leave here." Godric touched Brody's uninjured hand.

"Yeah let's go." Godric took her hand and led her out of the back door of the warehouse. The female vampire had gone ahead, and Haley was tagging along right behind Brody. They were out in the alley at the back and at the end there was a car which beeped its horn.

"Get into the car." Godric opened the door and ushered both girls into the backseat. Haley's face was white with fright and shock, and Brody was in so much pain with her wrist that she couldn't concentrate on anything else.

"Brody are you injured?" Godric's normally calm voice betrayed the slightest hint of concern.

"I think… I've broken my wrist."

"Isabelle, drive us home now." He said to the female vampire. Godric leaned into the back of the car. "Let me see your wrist."

"You can't look at my wrist."

"I've seen your scars, it's alright." Brody was momentarily shocked. She wore lots of bangles on her wrists so that no one would see the scars there. When she was eighteen she had attempted suicide herself, leaving scars there forever, which she was very embarrassed about. Godric gently took her hand to look at her wrist. "Yes it's broken. Don't worry, you'll be alright." The car came to a sudden halt outside of a very large, very beautiful house. It was made up of mostly windows, and there were only three other houses around it. Godric got out of the car and around to Brody's side of the passenger seat to help her out. He had one arm around her as she had become very weak with the pain, and the other hand was supporting her arm. Haley got out of the car and followed them with the female vampire behind her.

"Godric, Stan must have company." The woman said. She had an accent that hinted at a Hispanic background.

"Then you will escort Brody's friend to the guest room, and see that she remains unharmed. Perhaps get her a drink for the shock too. I will take Brody to my room."

"Yes Sheriff." Inside the house, Godric took Brody along one corridor and Haley stayed with the female vampire.

"Wait, Haley…" Brody trailed off.

"She will be fine, I promise you."

"Okay."

"Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Yes, it's killing me."

"Then I'm going to do something for you, which may strike you as odd or disgusting, but I urge you to accept." Godric opened a door to reveal a large mahogany four-poster bed, with other mahogany furniture dotted around the dark room. There was a light-tight shutter on the window. Godric sat Brody on the bed and turned a lamp on.

"What are you going to do?"

"If you wish to heal then I must ask you to drink my blood."

"What?" Brody looked disgusted.

"It will heal almost instantly if you do."

"I can't drink your blood, it's your blood."

"I am offering it to you."

"I couldn't Godric…"

"Please, I do not wish for you to be in any pain."

"Well, how can I drink your blood?"

"That's the easy part." Godric's fangs came out and Brody gasped. She'd never seen him really looking like an actual vampire before. Standing there with his fangs out actually made him look dangerous. He bit into his own wrist.

"Drink." He held his wrist towards Brody's face. She looked at him uncertainly. "Do it."

"Alright." She nervously put her mouth around his wrist, and began drinking his blood. It actually tasted good. It felt like swallowing a warm light, the light of which was spreading to her limbs and making her feel alive.

"That should be enough." Godric pulled away from her.

"Wow, do doctors know that vampire blood heals people?" She moved her wrist which was a little bit stiff, but lessening with each second.

"No they do not."

"I suppose that's all the better for you guys." Godric smiled.

"You're better?"

"I am, thanks."

"It seems I am the one that should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"I do believe there was a man back at that nightclub who wished to shoot me. You stopped the bullet without touching it."

"I did." Brody admitted. Godric sat next to her on the bed.

"How?"

"It's just something I've been able to do."

"How long have you been doing it?"

"Since I was about 10."

"How did you notice you could move things without touching them?" Brody took a deep breath.

"When I found my mom, dead on the floor I screamed. Every single window shattered in my house. The glasses in the kitchen shattered. The cupboards in the kitchen flew open and the contents were on the floor. I was officially diagnosed with post-traumatic stress syndrome. They said I actually did that. But I didn't, I just screamed and it happened."

"That is very powerful Brody."

"I know it is. I've refined it as I've gotten older, but I'm still afraid of it really."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't be able to do it, it's not normal."

"No, it's not. But it is better than normal."

"I can read minds too."

"Like a psychic?"

"No not like a psychic, like a telepath. I have to touch people though; to hear their thoughts."

"That is a truly special gift you have there. An extraordinary gift, for an extraordinary girl." Brody smiled at that.

"I suppose I should be getting home."

"No, I insist that you and your friend stay here tonight."

"Haley won't like that."

"I can arrange to put something in her drink. Something that would help her sleep. I think that would be best for her."

"It probably would be."

"You may sleep here. Isabelle is seeing to your friend. I have to go take care of the other guests in my house before I come back. Make yourself comfortable, you may sleep here."

"Thank you Godric." Brody smiled at him and he smiled back, then left the room. Brody lay back on the luxurious bed, and fell asleep almost immediately.

***I know it seems like Godric is very calm about discovering a human that has these powers, but just you wait to see what I have in store ;)***


	6. Chapter 6

***Thanks for all of your lovely comments :) This chapter isn't as long as others, but it moves the friendship between Godric and Brody on a couple of months, and throws a spanner in the works, hope you enjoy :)***

Four Months Later

"Thanks guys, that practice was awesome!" Brody told the rest of the cast of the new play her course was working on. It was the Little Shop of Horrors, and Brody was playing the part of Audrey. She tried not to be egotistical about it, but she was probably the best female singer on the course.

"You did good Brody." Brody bumped fists with her friend Jack Harper.

"You were crap, but that's not surprising." She laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow guys." She waved at everyone, picked up her bag and jacket and left via the side door. She hated leaving this way, it led into a dark alley, and no one really wanted to walk down a dark alley at ten o'clock at night. She kept her head down and walked quickly. She heard a scream from the alley ahead of her, and although she was afraid, she hurried her pace to see if she could help.

"Hello, is anyone there?"

"My, my, if it isn't Miss Brody Nolan." Brody saw a tall, red-headed vampire step into the light. She recognised her from spending time at Godric's house as Alessandra – an Italian vampire, who was rather fierce. She was also very antagonistic, and well… evil.

"Oh hello Alessandra." Brody noticed that Alessandra had blood on her perfect face. This wasn't good.

"What are you doing out at night all by yourself? Doesn't Godric keep you on a pretty tight leash?"

"I'm just coming home from a day at university." Brody ignored the vampire's attempt to annoy her.

"Well aren't I lucky? I'm still hungry." Alessandra winked.

"If you feed on me, Godric is going to be pissed."

"I don't tolerate all of Godric's latest fads."

"I'm not a fad. And you know you're afraid of Godric."

"I am not afraid of him. I respect him, that's different. And do you think you're the only human he's ever gotten close to? You must ask yourself why he'd pay you any attention more than anyone else? You're hardly extraordinary without those powers are you?"

"We're friends; I don't ask him why he hangs out with me."

"You should. Do you think if you didn't have those powers I've heard about, that Godric would even give you any of his time? Let alone make you his new best friend."

"Godric was my friend before he found out about that." Brody felt herself getting angry. She and Godric had gotten very close these past couple of months, and no evil bitch of a vampire was going to convince her otherwise… was she?

"Was he indeed? Then it is coincidence that a two thousand year old vampire turned up at a backwoods bar, and found a human companion that intrigued him so much that he chose to spend all his time with her? I think not. His last human companion was over two hundred years ago, and that was a man who met a very painful end."

"Whatever Alessandra."

"Do you think you can tell when Godric is lying?"

"Yes, I can."

"Then ask him straight out if he already knew about your powers before he befriended you."

"You're full of shit."

"Am I? Or is it Godric who is really full of shit?"

"Fuck you."

"Maybe, you are my type. Small, pretty, and weak." Brody was disgusted and strode away from the laughing vampire. She had never liked Alessandra. Brody made a decision to go to Godric's home right then and there or she would never get to sleep tonight. Stupid, interfering vampire that Alessandra was.

---

Brody stood in front of Godric's beautiful home breathing hard. She had all but run here with anticipation to ask Godric this question and to see him. She had only seen him yesterday, but she would look at his perfect face 24/7 if she could.

"Brody?" The door was opened by Isabelle.

"Isabelle, is Godric home?"

"No, he had some business with Stan tonight. Can I help you?"

"Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Of course, come in." Brody had always liked Isabelle, she was a very kind and gentle person. It would be almost impossible to believe she was a vampire, if she were not so beautiful. Brody went inside the house. "Would you like to sit down?" Isabelle closed the door.

"No, I can't stay. I just wanted to ask a question."

"Go for it."

"I really want you to answer this honestly."

"I will." Isabelle looked puzzled but pleasant.

"Did Godric know about my powers before he met me?"

"Oh no Brody, don't ask me that."

"So it's true?" Brody was absolutely crushed.

"Brody, all you have to know is that you have awakened so much in Godric that we, his friends, thought had been lost forever. He empathises with humans so much more. He cares for you very much."

"But did he know?"

"Yes he did." Isabelle looked very apologetic. Brody's breath caught in her throat, and her heart missed a beat.

"How could he lie to me like that?" Brody opened the door and left.

"Brody, wait!" She heard Isabelle's voice behind her, but could not process the words. Godric, her Godric, had betrayed her. She did not believe such a feat was possible. Godric was impossibly kind, and ever-patient. He spent most of his time with her, and had never once tried it on with her. Maybe she had now found out why. She had before assumed it was because he was a gentleman, but now she knew better. He was only interested in having a human trophy – a telepath who was also telekinetic.

---

"Oh my God Brody, what's wrong?" Haley was alarmed by the sight of Brody's bright red face with make-up stained down it. "Have you been crying?"

"He lied to me." Brody fell to her knees in the living room.

"Who lied to you?" Haley rushed over and knelt next to Brody and put her arm around her.

"Godric." Brody choked. She had been crying all the way home. She had never felt so hurt by a person in her life.

"What did he lie you to about?"

"He knew about my powers before he spoke to me."

"So?"

"So it's obvious isn't it Haley? I'm just a human trophy to him. He doesn't really care about me."

"Well Brody, you know I don't like vampires, but I've seen Godric with you. He treats you like you're the centre of the universe and everything should revolve around you."

"That's bullshit Haley. He keeps me sweet so that he can keep his trophy on his side."

"I don't believe that Brody."

"Oh, whatever." Brody jumped to her feet, stormed out of the room, and slammed her bedroom door.


	7. Chapter 7

***I hope you like this one, I'll put up the next one tomorrow, it's time for me to go for sleeps :) Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing, and more are always welcome, night guys :)***

The next night Brody was lying in her bed. She wasn't sure if she had slept or not. All she knew was that both her head and eyes hurt from the constant crying, although that pain had nothing on the pain in her heart. She wasn't stupid, she knew that it was impossible for emotional pain to affect her heart, but that is how it felt to her. She hadn't changed her clothes or even moved since she'd fell onto her bed to cry. Haley had been knocking on the door constantly but Brody had ignored her. Thank goodness for the lock.

"Brody, come out of that bedroom." Haley knocked the door.

"Go away." Brody croaked.

"I will not Brody, this is getting ridiculous." Brody ignored her, but thought she heard voices outside of the door.

"Fine you try." Haley said. There was a lighter rap on the door.

"Brody?" Brody's eyes opened wide. She would know that perfect voice anywhere.

"Godric?"

"It is me." Oh no, she wasn't ready to talk to him yet.

"I'm not really in the mood for visitors."

"Normally I'd respect your wishes, but not today I'm afraid. Open this door, or I will be forced to open it for you."

"You wouldn't." Brody sat up.

"I will."

"Fine." Brody used her power to unlock the door and wiped her face with her sleeve before Godric came into the room.

"Allow me to speak to Brody myself if you do not mind Haley." Haley had obviously been trying to come into the room too.

"Cheer her up please."

"I will try." Brody deliberately didn't look at the door, but instead at her hands and the chipped purple nail polish she had on. She felt a slight pressure at the bottom of her bed as Godric sat down.

"So you know."

"Know what?"

"That I already knew about you."

"Oh yeah, that."

"I am very sorry if I hurt you."

"I just wonder what else you lie to me about."

"I don't lie to you about anything. The subject of how I came to be in the bar where you work, and talking to you, never arose."

"Oh don't even try to justify this Godric. An omission is a lie."

"I understand that you're upset, but you will see that it is not as bad you think."

"Stop trying to patronise me!" Brody's anger burst out.

"I am not trying to patronise you."

"Yes you are. But you have pulled the wool over my eyes for quite long enough now."

"Will you hear me out?"

"I don't want to hear anymore lies."

"And I will tell you none." Godric pulled Brody's face to look at his. His eyes beseeched her. "Please."

"Okay, fine." She said, but pulled out of his grasp.

"You remember the night I took you to the Italian restaurant?"

"Yes."

"And you remember I told you that I can tell when someone isn't quite normal?"

"Yes."

"The night we met, I was drawn to that bar. I entered and it was apparent that you were the one I had been drawn to. This theory was further proven by the fact I saw you move a bottle from a higher shelf without touching it. At first I wanted to get to know you because of these extra powers, but it only took me a matter of days to realise I wanted to know you quite simply because you were you. You weren't the same as other women. You weren't disgusted by me, and you didn't throw yourself at me. You were content to be my friend. You were even interested in the most mundane aspects of my life. You asked me if a vampire as old as me knew how to work a vacuum cleaner for goodness sake." Godric laughed softly, obviously trying to lighten the mood.

"You should have told me."

"I didn't want to scare you off."

"Because you wanted me to be your pet? Your little human trophy that you could show off."

"How many times have I allowed you to be in the company of my kind other than Stan and Isabelle?"

"A few times." Brody said quietly.

"Not very often is the answer to that."

"Is that because you want to keep me to yourself?"

"I do want to keep you for myself, but not for the reasons you are thinking."

"If not for my powers then why?" Brody was confused.

"You silly girl. Why on earth do you think? I care for you, as more than a friend. If I were better educated on human emotions, I might even say it is love I feel for you."

"What?" Brody's mouth dropped open.

"Love is a complex emotion, and one which I do not understand fully. I do however class you as the most important person I have met in my existence. Being that I am two thousand years old, would you call that love?"

"I don't really know much about love either."

"Perhaps we can teach one another, if you'd have me."

"Why wouldn't I have you?"

"I cannot offer you the life you deserve. You deserve a man who can provide you with protection even in the daylight, and who can provide you with a family."

"Godric, I have no desire for a family, and no need for protection during the day."

"It kills me already that I cannot protect you during the day. You have no idea how useless that makes me feel."

"Godric." Brody held his face in both of her hands. "I do not need your protection."

"That makes no difference, I still want to give it." Brody's hands fell to Godric's firm chest, and he cupped her face with his hands. Their faces were less than an inch apart.

"Godric…" Brody whispered.

"Brody… will you be mine?"

"I will."

"Understand me. I mean you must give yourself to me entirely. Your mind, your heart and your body."

"They are all yours." Godric closed the space between them and pressed his lips lightly to Brody's.


	8. Chapter 8

***Heylo, hope you enjoy this chapter readers, and please give me some reviews because they make me happy :)***

As she was pouring the drink for the customer she was serving, Brody nodded her head in time with the Led Zeppelin song that had come on. She had a smile on her face as she did so. No one even bothered to ask her what she was smiling about anymore, as when they did all she replied was "I'm high on life". For once in her life, that was actually true. The past few weeks with Godric had passed in a surreal blur, and all that she knew was that she had never been so happy in her life. It was more or less the same as their relationship before; they would stay up all night together, talking about anything and everything. Godric would tell Brody about the experiences he'd had and she would ask him the most detailed questions, which he always answered. The difference now of course was that she could kiss him. If she had her own way she would spend every moment of her life kissing Godric, but alas she had commitments, and so did he, being the Sheriff.

"There's only one way to put a smile like that on a girl's face." The other barmaid Jade winked at her.

"Oh Jade, that is so disgusting."

"You need to get on that horse Brody."

"Jade!" Several nearby customers started laughing. Brody finished pouring her drinks and went over to the customer.

"Hey, that'll be 12 bucks."

"Here you go, keep the change sweetie." An older man handed her a twenty.

"Wow, thanks." She put it in the tip jar. She went out to grab some glasses but on her way over to the tables she bumped into a man who was walking towards the door.

"Oh, sorry about that man." She looked at the man she had bumped into and gasped. He deliberately tried not to look at her as he strode purposefully out of the bar. "Hey, wait!" She ran after him. When she got outside he was nowhere to be seen.

"Brody?" She felt arms going around her from behind.

"Godric." She leaned back into the cool, firm body.

"What's wrong?" He kissed her cheek and said in her ear.

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"I already do." He teased.

"Very funny. No, you remember I told you about my grandpa?"

"He died when you were five, correct?"

"Yeah… but I just saw him." Brody turned to face Godric whose eyebrows were knitted together.

"You saw him?"

"Yeah I bumped into him in my bar and when I looked up to apologise to him it was my grandfather."

"Even if you think about that logically it is not possible."

"How can you stand there and lecture me on logic when you're a vampire and I move things without touching them?" Brody laughed.

"You make a valid point. But really Brody, your grandfather is dead, so how could he have been there? And let's say for argument's sake it was somehow him, then why would he walk away from you? Surely he would recognise his own grandchild."

"I can't explain it Godric, but it WAS him."

"You're not being stubborn are you?"

"I'm not being stubborn, but I know what I saw."

"Really? I think you're just trying to be stubborn." He leaned in close and Brody felt the familiar jolt in her stomach when she knew that Godric was going to kiss her. And she was not disappointed. Godric pulled her closer to him and as soon as his lips touched hers, she completely forgot all of her thoughts.

"You do that to distract me." Brody accused when they had pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, should I stop?"

"No!" Brody said so quickly that they both laughed. She stood on her toes to reach up and kiss Godric, who lifted her off of the ground slightly so that it wouldn't be so difficult for her.

---

"Are we so boring that you have to read?" Jack came over to where Brody was sitting in the small theatre where her classmates were practicing for the end of year production, which would be the end of Brody's time at university.

"Oh sorry. Once I get started it's hard for me to stop." Brody put her book down – World War Z by Max Brooks.

"You think this is going to be good?"

"Of course it is, you and me are in it." She high-fived him.

"You've been different recently Brody."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You've been happier."

"I have been happier."

"Haley told me you got yourself a boyfriend… well a vampfriend." Jack had a serious look on his face.

"Look, Jack…" Brody broke off when Jack started to laugh.

"Don't sweat it Brody. I'm all for vampire rights, and Haley said that your vamp is good to you, and if that makes my friend happy then I'm cool with it."

"Thanks Jack." She smiled at him. Jack stood up and stretched.

"I better get back to it. Roll on Friday when this is all over and done with."

"Amen."

"Hey man, theatre's closed to the public until Friday!" Jack shouted to a man who was sitting at the back of the theatre. The man got up to leave and Brody gasped again.

"Oh my God!" She got up quickly to run after him, with Jack shouting after her. "Hey, please wait!" He was only walking a few feet in front of her. "Hey!" She grabbed his arm and he turned around.

"Hello Brody."

"Oh my God, I was right! Grandpa that is you isn't it?"

"It is." He nodded. He looked exactly the same as she remembered him. He was a tall, lean man with dark grey hair and dark brown eyes just like Brody's.

"How…?" Brody was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"I'll explain later. Why don't you meet me outside your bar tonight about 9?"

"Okay." Brody whispered.

"Goodbye." He left and Brody was left standing there. Jack came running out of the theatre.

"Brody, what's up?"

"I just…saw…" The next thing Jack knew, Brody had fallen to the floor – fainted.

---

Brody got dressed nervously that evening. She pulled a brush through her short hair and grimaced when she felt the lump on the back of her head. Jack said she'd gone down like a sack of potatoes, and apparently the back of her head took the worst of her fall. No wonder she had fainted, that was slightly too much to take in. She had already called Godric to make sure he could come with her. She knew she could withstand anything with Godric at her side, he was her rock. She made her way to the bar and found her grandfather already standing outside.

"Hello young one."

"Hi Grandpa."

"Should we go in?"

"Uh, sure." She looked about nervously for Godric, and just as she had thought it, she heard the whooshing noise which generally preceded the arrival of a vampire, and sure enough, Godric was stepping out of the shadows.

"I'm here." He reassured Brody and held her hand. She felt calmer through the contact.

"I hope you don't mind, I just sort of need Godric here."

"That's alright." Her grandfather said. They went into the bar and headed straight to a table right at the back where no one was sitting nearby.

"So, how can you be here? You died." Brody said nervously and Godric squeezed her hand briefly.

"I am not dead, as you can plainly see."

"Then what happened?"

"I did die, at the time I was meant to." Brody looked at Godric who was watching her grandfather intently. "First thing is first, I don't believe I have officially met your companion. I am Sam." He held his hand out and Godric shook it.

"Godric."

"Now we have that out of the way. Brody, you know there are such things as supernaturals in the world, don't you?"

"What?"

"You're sitting next to one. And you are one yourself."

"I don't understand."

"Vampires are not the only strange things in the world that exist. There are many things, but the one you should be concerned about is immortals."

"Immortals?"

"They are much the same as human beings, but they live forever."

"Are you an immortal?"

"I am. And so are you."

"What?" Brody inhaled deeply. Unable to speak, Godric spoke for her.

"How can she be immortal? I thought there had been no immortals born in the past 500 years."

"There have been a few."

"I can't be an immortal, that's just ridiculous." Brody said.

"Tell me Brody, you tried to kill yourself when you were 18 didn't you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"You died officially for two minutes didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Have you changed since you were 18? I don't mean hairstyle, I mean physically. Has your face changed? Has your body changed?" Brody thought about it for a few seconds. She remembered telling Godric when she had first met him that she hadn't changed in the past few years… was this possible?

"I don't think I have."

"You haven't. You haven't gained or lost weight, your skin colour hasn't changed, and you won't grow any taller."

"And that's it forever?"

"Yes. You retain the appearance of the time you were supposed to die. For you it was 18 and for me it was 54."

"So that first time dying is sort of like a free pass?"

"Yes, that's exactly what it is like. As soon as you come back, you are born into your second life. Didn't you feel your powers were stronger when this happened?"

"Yes, I did." This was all a bit too much to take. She, Brody, was an immortal… she was never going to die. "Do you have any powers?"

"I see the future."

"How does that work?"

"I saw that you were going to enter into a relationship with a vampire, and I knew I had to tell you that you were an immortal, and that you could both be together forever if that was your desire." Brody felt Godric's grip tighten on her hand.

"What if I tried to...?"

"Kill yourself again?" Brody nodded. "I'm afraid you only get on free pass. You are more or less human. You'll find you won't have diseases but you are as fragile as them."

"But I'm anaemic, I've been taking my meds for that since I was like 12."

"Have you just been getting a repeat prescription or have you actually seen a doctor since you tried to kill yourself?" Brody tried to rack her brains. Had she seen the doctor about her anaemia? She couldn't remember.

"I don't remember."

"I'd say you haven't."

"This is insane." Brody rubbed her eyes with her hand.

"It is also true. I'm afraid I must get going."

"You just got here?"

"I only came to tell you what I had to tell you Brody. I'll let you work out the rest. Have a good life my dear." With that he got up and left.

"Godric, I think I'm going to pass out."

"I must say I'm rather surprised myself."

"Let's get out of here." They both got up and left the bar. They walked back to Godric's home, hand-in-hand, but in silence. Both of them had a lot to think about for the evening. At Godric's house, Brody went into his bedroom and sat on the bed with her head in her hands. Godric stood in front of her watching her.

"I'm never going to die." Brody said.

"No, you aren't."

"And you're never going to die."

"No." Brody stood up in front of him.

"We really can be together forever."

"I know." Godric wasn't smiling, but there was a happiness radiating from him.

"If that's what you want of course."

"Brody, I want nothing more." He leaned down to kiss her. To Brody the kiss was different… but better. There was much more passion in it and it made her slightly light-headed. Godric moved her back so that her legs hit the edge of the bed and she fell over onto the bed with Godric on top of her, never breaking their kiss.

"Godric?" Brody said as Godric kissed her neck.

"Yes?" He murmured between kisses.

"I'm ready." Godric pulled back to look at her.

"You know you don't have to do this."

"But I want to. I just discovered that I get to be with you forever. I want to start living that forever now."

"Alright." His nose gently touched hers in an Eskimo kiss.

"I love you Godric."

"And I love you Brody." They kissed again. That night they touched in places they hadn't before and made love.


	9. Chapter 9

***I hope you guys enjoy this, it's the second last chapter so please review to encourage me to put the final chapter up ;)***

14 Months Later

"Come on Godric, I want to go shopping." Brody was lying in bed with Godric and his arm had her pinned to the bed. Brody loved spending her days lying in this beautiful big bed with her Godric. Today, however, she wanted to go out shopping. She had been cooped in this house for nearly three weeks now.

"No, you should stay here." She had no chance of moving his arm; Godric was probably one of the strongest beings on this planet.

"Godric, I'm getting cabin fever. I need to get out of the house for a couple of hours."

"You know I can't allow that."

"Allow it?" Brody was enraged, who did Godric think he was?

"You're safe here. If you go out there in the daylight then I cannot protect you."

"I do believe we've had the conversation about me not needing protection about a billion times."

"You do need protecting. You just don't realise it."

"That's bullshit Godric. I can take care of myself."

"I wish that were true."

"You suck, you know that?"

"Well, I AM a vampire." Godric leaned towards her and pretended to bite her neck which made Brody giggle.

---

Later when Godric was sleeping, about 1pm, Brody got up. She went into the bathroom to fix her appearance as she a serious case of 'bed head'. She really wanted to go out, but how mad would Godric be if she went out without his 'permission'. Upon thinking the word permission she decided that she was going to go out – she didn't need anyone's permission to do anything. She snuck back to the room to retrieve her bag and clothes. She quickly changed in the bathroom and ran outside into the sunshine where neither Godric nor one of the two vampires he lived with – Stan or Isabelle – could follow her. She flipped open her cellphone.

"Hello?" She heard Haley answer.

"Hey Hales it's Brody."

"Brody! Where have you been?"

"Staying in." Brody laughed.

"Are you out today? Do you want to do something?"

"You read my mind. What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking some shopping and some lunch?"

"Sounds perfect to me."

"You want me to pick you up?"

"No it's okay, I'll meet you outside Starbucks on Franklin Avenue?"

"Sure, I'll be there in like half an hour."

"See you there Hales." Brody hung up and bit her lip nervously. She was a free spirit, and didn't feel any guilt about going out with her friend, but she did worry about how angry Godric was going to be when she came home. She had only seen him truly angry once and that was not something she wished to repeat. Although she was sure he would never do to her what he did to that vampire (well of course not, she had no fangs for him to pull out), she worried nonetheless. However, she put it out of her mind as she walked down the street.

---

Haley drove up to Godric's house. Brody eyed the house nervously.

"Well go on, get out." Haley teased.

"Okay. I'll uh, call you later." Brody hugged Haley and got out of the car. She edged towards the house when her arm was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Hey!" She turned to see it was Stan who had the grip on her arm and was now marching her into the house.

"You're in deep shit."

"How bad is it?" She asked him. Stan was a dick, but the two of them seemed to have an amicable camaraderie going on.

"Well he probably won't kill you, but after he's done yelling at you then you'll probably wish he had."

"Damn. Is he home?" She asked as they entered the living room where Godric was sat with Isabelle and her human Hugo.

"There you are, do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" Isabelle reprimanded her. She always felt like the beautiful Isabelle was like a mother-figure to her.

"I was out with a friend, I was fine."

"How were we to know that?" Isabelle demanded. Godric stood and put his hand on Isabelle's shoulder. He whispered something in her ear, and she indicated that Hugo and Stan should both follow her out of the house. She touched Brody's shoulder as she walked out but didn't say anything. Brody heard the door close. Godric was still standing, but looking at the ground.

"What did I say to you?" He asked.

"What?"

"I told you that it was in your best interests to stay in this house. You clearly did not take that on board."

"Godric, I appreciate that you just want to keep me safe, but I am my own person. If I want to go out then I will go out."

"No you won't."

"You can't stop me."

"If I have to tie you to our bed then I will." Godric's eyes flashed angrily.

"You wouldn't do that to me. You love me."

"I love you so much that I WOULD do that to keep you safe. I want you to be happy, but your safety comes before your happiness in my book. Of course I'd understand if you no longer wanted this." He indicated himself.

"Are you insane? How could I not want this?" She held up her left hand to indicate the beautiful platinum engagement ring on her third finger.

"Then I must do what I can to keep you safe." Godric moved to her side in a second and pulled her along to their bedroom.

"Godric, let me go!"

"I cannot, I'm sorry." He pushed her lightly into their bedroom and locked the door. Damn him, he knew Brody couldn't unlock that door with her powers – it was far too complex.

"Godric!" She banged the door with her fists.

"You will soon see why I need to do this."

"Godric I am not your property!" Brody shouted loudly.

"I love you." He said and she heard him move away. She threw her bag at the opposing wall in anger and fell onto the bed with a frustrated sigh. She loved Godric, but he did NOT own her.

---

Brody woke up to find that the door had been unlocked. She opened it and went down the hall to the living room. The time on the clock revealed it was 7pm. That was almost 24 hours since Godric had locked her in their bedroom.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"

"Brody?" She heard Hugo's voice from the kitchen and she went there.

"Hey Hugo."

"Hello there. Glad to see you of your cage."

"So you're on my side?"

"Absolutely. I think Godric is ridiculously over-protective of you."

"I agree." She laughed. "Have you seen him?"

"Not since he left the house after locking you in the room."

"Is Isabelle up yet?"

"No, but she's usually the first to get up, I'd say she'll be up in about half an hour."

"Thanks Hugo. I better go have a shower, I smell like death." Hugo laughed and gave her a small wave as she left the kitchen.

---

"Well if he didn't stay here last night then where did he stay?" Brody asked frantically. No one had seen Godric. Stan had went around all of the prominent Dallas vampires and asked them if they had seen Godric, but no one had seen him at all.

"I do not know that Brody, but we'll find him." Stan said.

"Nothing bad could have happened to him, it's Godric we're talking about here." Hugo tried to assure Brody, but she was too far gone with worry. This had never happened before. She had never been apart from Godric for one day since moving into this house. And now he had been missing for a full day, she knew it could mean nothing good.

---

After one week of Godric being missing, both Isabelle and Brody knew it was time for drastic action. They decided that they would call in Godric's closest vampire friend to help them – the sheriff of Louisiana – Mr Eric Northman. He was standing in the living room of Godric's home with another vampire, and a blonde human girl. Brody, Stan and Isabelle stood near the entrance of the room, and the other three stood over at the fireplace.

"Are we sure it was the Fellowship of the Sun?" The other vampire – Bill or something like that – asked. The Fellowship of the Sun was a vampire-hating church based here in Dallas. Stand was convinced it was them that had taken Godric.

"Of course it was the Fellowship of the Sun, who else would it be?" Stan drawled.

"Do you really think they could overpower a vampire such as Godric?" Eric snorted.

"We have no proof Stan." Isabelle argued.

"I say we go in and take them all out. Find Godric, and get him out of there."

"Vampire-hating church massacred? I wonder who did it? Fucking brilliant Stan, you are useless."

"You two are completely incompetent!" Eric exploded from the fireplace.

"Don't talk to them like that!" Brody shouted at him.

"And who are you human girl?" Eric looked at her like she was something he had just stepped in.

"She is Godric's." Isabelle said before Brody could say a word.

"Godric has a pet?"

"She is not his pet!" Isabelle defended her.

"Then what is she?" Eric sneered at her.

"I'm his fiancée." Brody held up her ring to show Eric. She was close to tears thinking about how just four weeks ago, Godric had given her this ring, and had told her that he wanted to tie himself to her in every way possible. One tear ran down her face and she wiped it away.

"Has Godric gone insane?"

"Godric had that ring on her finger the second the VRA passed." Stan chuckled.

"Shut up Stan." Isabelle said, annoyed. "We need a plan."

"I have a plan." The other human girl, Sookie put forward. The vampires and Brody looked at her. She looked nervous, but she stood her ground nonetheless. "I'll infiltrate the Fellowship of the Sun. If they have Godric then I'll know about it."

"What is it you do Sookie?" Brody asked.

"I hear people's thoughts."

"From a distance?"

"What?" Sookie looked confused.

"What I mean is, you don't have to touch them?"

"Oh, no I don't."

"That's a very amazing gift you have."

---

"Brody?" Brody heard a knock on her bedroom door. She recognised the voice as Sookie's.

"Yes Sookie?"

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Sookie went into the bedroom to find Brody sitting on the bed with a pillow in hand.

"It smells like him." Brody explained holding up the pillow. "I know it's pathetic."

"I don't think it's pathetic at all." Sookie looked genuinely sympathetic. She sat next to Brody on the bed. "I can tell you love him."

"More than anything." Brody agreed.

"What's it like for you? Dating a vampire I mean."

"I'm probably not the best person to speak to regarding that Sookie."

"Why not?"

"Because I imagine you want to ask how can you give up your life for a vampire? You want to know how I feel about the fact that he will live forever, and I'll grow old. You want to know what it is about him that draws me in, and you want to know if he feeds on me."

"Wow, pretty much."

"Well I can answer all of that. I didn't have much of a great life before Godric. It was satisfactory, but it was bland. Godric changed that for me. Everything about him draws me in, absolutely everything. He does not feed on my blood. And I'm going to live forever too."

"You're going to live forever?"

"I'm not fully a human Sookie, I'm immortal."

"So you and Godric really could be together forever?"

"We could." Brody nodded and then gave way to the tears.

"Oh no, don't cry." Sookie put a comforting arm around Brody.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I find this so hard to deal with. I've never even entertained the idea that Godric and I wouldn't be together for one second. I mean, we love each other completely, and we're both going to live forever, so why would I need to even think about it?"

"I understand. It must be really difficult."

"You have no idea Sookie." Brody wiped her tears away and took a deep breath.

---

The day Sookie and Hugo went to the Fellowship together, Brody was a mess. She was pacing the living room so much that Stan put her into a chair and threatened to glue her to it. Eric Northman was at Godric's house and Stan left to speak to another vampire on the phone, leaving them alone.

"So you really think Godric cares about you?" Eric asked. He had been very passive-aggressive to Brody since he had found out she was Godric's fiancée.

"That's not what you really want to ask is it? What you really want to ask is do I think Godric cares about me more than you. My answer to that would be I do not know nor do I care. He loves me enough that he wants to marry me, and that is good enough for me Mr Northman."

"I cannot believe he would not tell me about you."

"Why should he?"

"Godric and I have a deeper connection than you know little girl."

"He's your maker, I know that."

"He told you that?" Eric was aghast.

"He's told me everything. Do not be jealous of me Mr Northman, I am sure I do not diminish Godric's love for you, and I am jealous of you, being able to spend so much of Godric's life with him. I'm to be pitied, not envied."

---

Brody was rushing about the house making sure it looked perfect. She must have checked her reflection about one hundred times. She had received the call from Isabelle she had been waiting for. Godric was found, he was alive, and he was well. She could have burst from happiness at this news. Vampires from Dallas had heard the news and were filing into Godric's home, greeting Brody and awaiting Godric's arrival. When the door opened and Godric – her Godric – walked in to general applause, it was like her life had just come back together after being unwound for several days. She ran into his arms, crying from sheer happiness.

"Are you well?" He whispered in her ear.

"I am now." She cried into his neck. He moved her back from him and his eyes seemed to drink in her appearance. Her eyes were doing the same to him. No matter how many centuries they would be together, she knew she would never get enough of just simply looking at him.

"I have missed you." He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes in contentment. All too soon, Godric was being bombarded by vampires and humans both wanting to make sure he was alright. Godric gave Brody a meaningful look and she stepped back, allowing his underlings a chance to celebrate his return.


	10. Chapter 10

***Here it is, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy :)***

Many people approached Brody to congratulate her on having Godric back. She answered them all politely, but was watching Godric constantly. Brody spotted Isabelle crying outside and went out to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry Isabelle." She hugged the vampire. She knew that Isabelle had a lot of love for Hugo and upon discovering that he had been the traitor, she had dragged him to Godric. Godric being the kind vampire he was, spared Hugo's life. Brody guessed he had done this primarily because of his affection for Isabelle, and secondly because of his empathy with human beings.

"I cannot believe I did not see it."

"You can't? I mean, I should have realised there was something wrong when he never wanted to touch me. I just tried to be considerate because people's thoughts shouldn't be open to me."

"You are not to blame."

"And neither are you Isabelle. This one is entirely on Hugo." Isabelle wiped the blood tears from her face.

"You must be glad to have Godric back."

"It's such a relief, but I think he's avoiding me. I gave him time for everyone to speak to him, and when I see him sitting alone he spots me and then walks away."

"I'm sure you're imagining things, he loves you."

"I don't doubt that he loves me, but I think he's hiding something from me."

"I'll see what I can find out for you."

"Oh, Isabelle, you don't have to do that. You've been through enough tonight."

"I need to keep occupied."

"Okay." Brody grasped Isabelle's hand affectionately for a second before they both turned and walked back into the house.

---

Brody was standing in the corner of the vast sitting room of she & Godric's home. There were people everywhere, congratulating her on her engagement to Godric, and celebrating his return. Aside from their contact when Godric had first come in, he had not spoken a word to her since. As she had told Isabelle, she had the distinct feeling he was avoiding her, and that worried her in a way she'd never had to doubt herself around Godric. She was trying to give him his space at the moment – he was now talking to Eric, and Isabelle was hovering close to him. Suddenly Isabelle burst out uncharacteristically:

"Godric, how could you!" Brody stepped closer to the scene. She was sure she was the only one that had really heard as she was the only one concentrating on them.

"Isabelle, calm down."

"Didn't you stop to think about your nest? Or your fiancée?"

"I admit my judgement was a bit clouded."

"Clouded?"

"What did you do Godric?" Brody asked quietly, nervously.

"The Fellowship didn't take him. He offered himself as their sacrifice." Isabelle put in before Godric could speak. Brody felt oddly heavy for a few seconds, which got even heavier and the next thing she knew she was laying on the floor with Godric, Isabelle and Eric hovering over her.

"Brody are you alright?" Isabelle asked.

"I'm… I'm fine." She sat up slowly, aided by Godric, whom she shied away from for the first time in memory. "I just need a minute." She was helped to her feet and she pulled away from the three vampires, not daring to look at Godric. She moved quickly to the bedroom she shared with Godric and used her power instead of her hands to close the door. It was always easier to do when she was emotional. She gulped for air, and realised her face was covered in tears, and that choking sound was her sobbing. She sat on the edge of their bed and held her arms around herself while she sobbed. She heard the door open and then close. There was a hand on the back of her neck and she didn't flinch as she knew it was Godric – she would know his touch anywhere.

"I am sorry you had to find out like that."

"I don't think you intended for me to find out at all Godric." Brody wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I did, I just didn't quite know how to say it."

"You're two thousand years old and you still cannot lie efficiently."

"I didn't want to hurt you." Brody jumped to her feet.

"And you don't think going to get yourself killed was going to hurt me? Do you have no idea how much I love you?"

"I love you too, but it was something I had to do."

"Something bigger than us?"

"They were going to take one of us eventually, I offered myself so that one of my underlings would not be harmed."

"You know that if you died then I would thusly die too."

"You would not." Godric's eyes flashed angrily.

"You should have thought of that before you ran off to offer your life to those assholes!"

"Do you really want to know why I offered myself to them?" Godric looked quite fierce at the moment, but Brody was too emotional to be afraid.

"Why then?"

"I did it because I received a threat on your life." Brody was quiet for a few seconds.

"They were going to take me?"

"Yes. They thought that by taking you, would provoke me, and thusly bring vampire bloodshed into the open. I must admit that they would have been right."

"You should have told me."

"I did not want to frighten you."

"Then we could have faced it together Godric. We are equals."

"I know we are."

"You must promise me you won't do anything like that again."

"Sacrifice myself to protect you? I will promise no such thing."

"Godric, like I just said, if you die then I die too. I wouldn't outlive you by long."

"Yes, you would." His eyes flashed angrily.

"You ARE my life. You are a part of me, and there is no going back now. If you die then I die. Don't you love me enough to stay alive for me?" Godric grasped her face in both of his hands.

"Never question how much I love you."

"Then promise me."

"I cannot promise that."

"If you die Godric, I will kill myself. I don't mean to sound melodramatic, but I will."

"I will not allow that!" He shouted angrily. His normally serene front was slipping.

"If you are dead how will you stop me?"

"You must live on. Even if I do not."

"You don't understand Godric. Just as you would sacrifice yourself for me, I would sacrifice myself for you."

"You will never have to."

"And nor will you." After Brody had said that there was an explosion and Godric threw his arms over her head. They looked at each other and ran into the living room. The devastation was horrifying. The windows had all smashed in the blast, there was blood on the walls, and people were screaming.

"Isabelle, are you okay?" Brody rushed over to her.

"Yes I am fine." She started looking among the injured to see who she could help. Brody watched Godric watch the scene with a pained expression on her face. She knew him well enough to know that if he were a crier then he would be crying now.

---

"They wanted you to meet the sun and you were willing?" Nan Flanagan asked Godric disbelievingly. They were in a hotel room at the hotel Carmilla talking to Nan. Godric was sitting on a sofa with Brody and Isabelle to Nan's right, and Eric, Bill and Sookie were on the sofa to her left.

"What do you think?"

"I think you're out of your mind. And then I hear about a traitor."

"Irrelevant, only a rumour. I'll take full responsibility."

"You bet you will."

"You cold bitch." Eric commented.

"Listen, this is a national vampire disaster. Nobody at the top has any sympathy for any of you, and me least of all. Sheriff, you've fucked up, you're fired."

"I agree. Isabelle should take over, she had no part in my disgrace."

"Godric, fight back!" Isabelle urged and Brody took his hand and squeezed it. Godric looked at Brody, with a look that told her he knew what he was doing.

"She's a bureaucrat, you don't have to take shit from her." Eric was outraged.

"You want to lose your area Viking?" She threatened Eric. While they quibbled Brody whispered to Godric:

"What are you doing?"

"Trust me." He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I'll need you to sign a few forms, and then you won't be the Sheriff anymore."

"That is fine. Godric got up to follow Nan out of the room. He mouthed "I'll be back" to Brody and left.

---

It was a couple of hours later when Brody was lying in the hotel room bed when Godric returned. He looked weary, and that didn't comfort her at all.

"Godric?" She sat up. He sat beside her on the bed and held her against his chest. One of his hands made its way up to her face to gently stroke her cheek.

"Do you know what this all means?"

"What?"

"I'm no longer Sheriff, which means I am no longer tied to this area. You and I can go anywhere, and do anything we want."

"Really?" Brody sat up to look at Godric's face.

"We can really spend forever together, doing whatever we wish."

"Godric that sounds perfect."

"I want to take you to all the places in the world I think you should see. I think you'd love Eastern Europe."

"We can really just go and do that?"

"Absolutely. But we must do something first."

"Anything." She smiled at him.

"You must marry me."

"I suppose I could do that." She teased him and he rolled his eyes.

"It's going to be a long forever." He commented, pulling her close again.

"As long as I'm with you, the longer the better." Brody smiled into his chest. They both soon fell asleep in each other's arms, prepared to face the next day, which would be the first day of the rest of their lives together.

**The End :)**

***I hope you enjoyed my story, I have a few more TB fictions, let me know if you think I should post them up :)*  
**


End file.
